Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to relaxation devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to vibrating headgear for providing relaxation.
2. General Background of the Invention
Vibrating head gear is known from, for example, the following U.S. Patents which are incorporated herein by reference: 3,763,853; 5,421,799; and 5,486,156.
The apparatus of the present invention solves the problems confronted in the art in a simple and straightforward manner. What is provided is a vibrating helmet which is preferably made of a relatively soft, pliable material, with a relatively hard material, such as PVC (polyvinylchloride), ABS, PET, HDPE (high density polyethylene), urethane elastomer, or rigid lastisol, recessed therein in a network to transmit vibration from a central vibrator means throughout the helmet. However, only the soft, pliable material makes contact with the user""s head. The vibrator means could advantageously include a motor. A variable speed control is preferably used to vary the intensity of vibration. Such a control could be a potentiometer. There can be, for example, a hard plastic shell outside of the soft, pliable material.
Preferably, the electric source of vibration is remote from the helmet to avoid any potential problems with EMF (electromagnetic field) too close to the user""s head. The mechanical means of vibration is in the helmet but the electrical portion for powering the mechanical means is remote from the user""s head.
The present invention reduces tension and helps one relax.
A further advantage of the present invention is the utilization of ceramic magnets to further the effects of the device""s blood flow increase principle which is to relax the user by the increase of blood flow to the head area of the human body.
Magnets are known to increase or produce increased blood flow by placing the north pole or positive-facing side of the magnet towards the body section to which increased blood flow is desired but the effect or therapeutic value of the use of magnet energy on the human body is thought to be effective because of the oscillation of the magnet by the movement of the user""s body.
The present invention due to the vibratory nature of its internal mechanism promotes this oscillation effect thus creating a new and improved method for the use of ceramic magnets as in the increased blood flow to the head area of the human body.
The magnets used in the present invention may be of various sizes, shapes and strengths, e.g., 0.250 inch (6.35 mm) thickxc3x970.250 inch (6.35 mm) diameter or 0.375 inch (9.525 mm) thickxc3x970.750 inch (19.05 mm) diameter in a grade 1 or grade 5 type magnet but preferably a grade 5 type magnet in the 1250 through 3500 gauss range and may be attached to the inside of the helmet""s hard outer foam casing or hard plastic shell by means of an adhesive such as glue and or by the molding of the magnets into the core of the hard outer foam casing or hard plastic shell during the manufacturing process.
Another embodiment of the invention is a vibrating chair for use with the helmetxe2x80x94the chair has an indentation for receiving the helmet and a vibratory vertical foot rest which preferably vibrates at about the same frequency as the helmet.
The major advantage of the chair is that it allows one to recline while using the helmet without losing any of the vibration of the helmet.
A first embodiment of the invention is apparatus for facilitating relaxing, comprising a helmet made of a soft material, a vibrating means in the helmet, and a relatively hard transmission means for transmitting vibration from the vibrating means throughout the helmet.
Another embodiment of the present invention is apparatus for facilitating relaxing, comprising a helmet made of a soft material, a vibrating means in the helmet, and a power source remote from the helmet for powering the vibrating means in the helmet so that the user is not exposed to EMF from the power source.
Another embodiment of the present invention is apparatus for facilitating relaxing, comprising a helmet made of a soft material,a vibrating means in the helmet, and magnets in or on the helmet.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention is pparatus for facilitating relaxing, comprising a clamping apparatus, for use in conjunction with a helmet made of a soft material and having a vibrating means in the helmet, including opposed gripping jaws and handles for moving the gripping jaws from a position in which the gripping jaws are open and can freely move over the helmet to a position in which the gripping jaws are closed and put pressure on the helmet.
The present invention also includes a method of facilitating relaxing, comprising providing the apparatus of any embodiment of the invention and using the apparatus to relax.